


The Phone Call

by DakotaUndomiel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaUndomiel/pseuds/DakotaUndomiel
Summary: Becca is a public relations phenomenon. She can bring anyone out of obscurity. So it's no surprise that the angels want to hire her.But first, they need to make her believe.





	The Phone Call

Becca had been out in the garden fifteen minutes when the phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and peered at the number. It wasn’t one she recognized, and she didn’t really want to smear dirt from her hands all over the screen anyway. She slid it back into her pocket and continued weeding around the peppers.

The flies were already getting insistent. The current dry spell was only making them more irritating. Inside of a week they had gone from merely annoying to a mass of biting, itchy, maddening distractions. 

Becca sighed. She hated her restrictive bug shirt, but she hated the biting flies even more.

She moved over to the next garden bed, wiped at her forehead with the back of her arm and bent to heap the soil around the exposed shoulders of the potatoes.

Her phone rang again. She flicked her ponytail over her shoulder and ignored the phone.

It rang again, refusing to be dismissed.

A cursory glance revealed it to be the same number as before, and she still didn’t recognize it.

Again, she ignored it and put the phone away.

 

She was tying the peas up to their stakes when the phone rang for the third time. 

Same number.

She wiped her hands off on her pant legs and stabbed at the screen.

“Hello?”

No one answered her.

“Is someone there?”

No reply.

Becca muttered a word her mother would have sussed her out for had she been there, and disconnected the call.

She harvested a few ripe tomatoes and tucked them into the upturned bottom of her shirt, deciding the flies could have the garden for the rest of the day. She was done.

 

When she was in the shower, with shampoo running into her eyes, the phone warbled again. Not willing to leave the warm water pounding on her shoulders, she let it ring. And ring, and ring.

Surprisingly, the caller didn’t get frustrated and hang up. No, they let the phone continue its clamorous and unrelenting call for attention.

Finally, when she was half-dressed, she could stand it no more. She snatched the phone up off the dresser and stabbed at the flashing number on her screen.

“Listen!,” she snarled, thoroughly out of patience now, “I don’t know what game you’re playing but…”

“It’s about time,” a male voice interrupted, “Do you think we angels have nothing better to do than to wait for you to pick up? And seriously, Becca, you couldn’t finish dressing before you answered the phone?” 

Becca tucked the phone between her cheek and shoulder and pulled her pants on. “Don’t play games with me. I know you can’t see me, now, what do you want?”

“We want to give you a job.”

“I have a job, thanks.” Becca put the phone down long enough to pull a blue sweater over her head. “I don’t have any more room for clients.”

“You are a PR consultant, are you not?”

“I am, but my client list is full.”

“Make room.”

“That’s not how this works.”

“We need you.”

“Who is ‘we’?” Becca asked.

“The angels, I told you.” The voice sounded as if he were speaking to a child.

“Yeah, right. I have things to do…”

“I’m serious.”

“Un huh, angels don’t need a PR blitz.” Becca rolled her eyes.

“Yes, we do and stop rolling your eyes that way. Don’t you remember your mother told you what would happen if you did that.”

“How the hell…?”

“I told you, I’m an angel. Listen, okay? Just listen,” The voice said. “Have you got any idea how many people used to believe in us? Millions. We were stronger then, powerful. We could perform miracles all the time. Now, very few believe in us. We can’t do what we used to. You wouldn’t believe what it’s costing us to make this call.”

“What? No long distance plan?” Becca scoffed.

“Would you just stop being condescending for one minute, please?” The voice demanded.

 

“Think back to when you were little, remember that camping trip when you snuck away from your family and went to stand on the edge of the gorge? Remember when you started to fall, but something pushed you backward?”

“I’ve never told anyone about that…” Becca sat with a thump on her bed.

“And again, when you were a teenager, and you were riding in your boyfriend’s car to the party, even though you had been grounded. Remember the accident? The pole that snapped off and went hurtling through his window, stopping just short of impaling you? Remember how he told you he wanted to marry you, just before he died?”

“No one else knew about that…”

“I do. I know about all the times you’ve cried yourself to sleep. I know about the fish you accidentally killed when you forgot to feed it for a week. I know about the little old lady downtown you buy sandwiches for every Saturday. I know about…”

“Who are you?” Becca whispered.

“I’m your Guardian Angel. And I need your help this time.”

 

_**To Be Continued!** _

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed this beginning, please let me know!


End file.
